3 Years and 2 Months Later
by HughloverX
Summary: For a friend's birthday. BradFrank. What happens 3 Years and 2 Months after that late November evening


This is a quick little story for Kerstin. Happy Birthday!

* * *

_You look around. The one you found is back again…_Yes, he was back again. It had been 3 years and 2 months since that late November evening at the castle where he had somewhat found himself. It was the man beside him that made him realize that all things were possible and to always retain the possibility of the impossible. His phrase of "Don't dream it. Be it" had stuck with him even 3 years and 2 months later. He realized that open possibilities in everything didn't mean you had to rush out and screw everything that moves, but be accepting of everything.

That was the impact of Doctor Frank N. Furter on Brad Majors. Brad had taken his ideas and kept them deep inside of him to break his mold and try to change the world the way Frank had tried. He thought that if only the world would be open the way Frank was, and knew that possibilities were endless…then perhaps the world would be better. True, he knew that it was just idealism and a Utopia of the mind, but he was sure that he could try to make an impact.

So, on the way to a peace rally not so long ago Brad saw a man, holding a sign that read that notable phrase "Don't Dream It. Be It! PEACE!". Brad, being curious about who knew that phrase. He wanted to be acquainted with him or her to see what they had in common and went over. Janet had broken up with Brad after she realized that he had been changed and wasn't the same man that asked her to marry him. So he hurried along over to where the sign ended and the person began. What he saw almost made him faint. It was the man himself-Frank Furter. After catching up a little, Brad had learned that when Riff had shot Frank, the water somehow disassembled the antimatter. He wasn't certain how, but he had lived so while the evil duo was laughing he crawled out of the pool and ran for dear life. Brad had told him that after that night he had gone from job to job, but had mostly tried working for peace and traveling.

After a few months of chatting and meeting, they had become rather an off and on couple, if Frank could ever be with one person. But, those times weren't what tonight was. Tonight was special to Brad. He had asked Frank to come with him back to Denton. Brad wanted to run for mayor there and perhaps change things on a smaller level. So, there they were…after a wonderful night, back again just like at the castle. Brad had been sitting up wondering if that was Frank's way of saying he would go or if it was just for fun.

"Frank?" he asked turning in the bed. He noticed that he was asleep. Leaning over, Brad gently kissed him, then fixed the smudged make-up. "Well…night. We'll talk in the morning," he said cuddling up to him and closing his eyes.

He had offered Frank any position he wanted if he became mayor, all Frank had to do was go with him back to Denton. Frank of course hadn't wanted to go. It was the most boring place in all of America (the New York Times had taken a vote across the nation). So he was torn between going with his somewhat protégée or continuing with his movement around the world, seeing people and having a good time. Frank woke up early and looked over at the sleeping Brad. He looked so different without his glasses. Pulling him close, he thought long and hard about what to do. The old Frank would never go back to dulls-ville USA, but…he had grown fond of Brad and changed; perhaps for the better. Maybe this was a chance to change a place and make it Transylvanian. Another thought, however, had entered his brain. What if he should fall into the black hole of mundane suburbia? He'd die!

Sighing, he looked around the room. How could he decide? Then he noticed the calendar and saw how important the day was to Brad. In his heart he knew he had to go with Brad back to Denton. Even with the boredom, he would go and try to see every person as just that-a person. Who knew? Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Brad and Janet had come from Denton and they weren't too bad.

Smiling down at Brad, he wanted to wake him up and tell him his decision, but couldn't. He looked so peaceful. So, Frank made himself comfortable again and sighed about to go back to sleep. Before he drifted off he whispered to Brad, "I'm coming with you Brad. Oh Yes yes, I know...but it isn't all bad, is it? Not even half bad, I think I really will quite enjoy it." He noticed a small movement by the other man. Looking down he noticed that Brad was actually smiling. Had he heard or was he still asleep? Whichever it was, Frank knew that he was happy. Taking one final glance at the calendar he sighed. "Happy Birthday." And they went back to sleep dreaming of their future and the possibilities were endless.


End file.
